JP 2012 159 332 A describes a temperature sensor of the generic type which measures the surface temperature of an evaporator between the cooling ribs or plates of the evaporator. The sensor head is pressed between two cooling ribs and has an element of resilient material in order to compensate for production and expansion tolerances. That intermediate space between the cooling ribs in which the sensor head is located is no longer available for air flow and consequently heat exchange. The installation complexity is considerable, wherein it also has to be ensured that the sensor head is introduced by a defined distance into the cooling ribs. Furthermore, a sealed cable passage is required. Since the sensor head locally bends the cooling ribs or plates of the evaporator, a reliable thermal contact is no longer ensured after a replacement of the temperature sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,284 describes an evaporator temperature sensor having a housing which is fitted in an opening in an evaporator housing and which is connected by a cable for tolerance compensation to a sensor element which is located in a cylindrical element which is positioned in a hole in the evaporator. Although that temperature sensor can be installed and replaced more easily, a correctly fitting hole has to be provided in the evaporator.
It would be desirable to provide a temperature sensor for the evaporator of a motor vehicle air conditioning system, which sensor does not impede the air flow through the evaporator and can be installed and replaced in a simple and reliable manner with little construction complexity.